The present invention relates to a printer.
A thermal printer prints information on labels typically, and includes a thermal head. Since the thermal head is a consumable, it needs replacing.
Conventionally a technique of facilitating the replacement of a thermal head has been known (see Patent Document 1: Laid open patent publication JP 2014-133364 A).
Patent Document 1 discloses a thermal print head and a print head holder. When a user applies a force to the print head holder, the print head holder is deformed. After deforming the print head holder, the user holds the thermal print head with a hand and attaches the thermal print head to the print head holder.